dreamer_mlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Dreamer (character)
Dreamer is the title character and main protagonist in Philip Graham's Dreamer. ''The story of ''Dreamer ''revolves around the character, whose emotions and dreams influence his decisions and actions throughout the entirety of the novel. In Dreamer's dream world, he imagines a field of wheat, which reperesents his pessemistic view of the world as a dull, flat landscape. However, as he ventures deeper into Equestria, his dream world becomes more and more developed as he sees the sights and sounds of Equestria through his own eyes, which ultimately builds up to his dream world being an exact double of Equestria, but a more optimistic and utopian society opposed to that of reality. In the reality, Dreamer is the son of imprisoned parents. He is being hunted down by King Frost and his guards as one of the few remaining ponies who have not been influenced by his power and control. After coming across the Element of Magic with the ghost of Twilight Sparkle trapped inside, the two set off on a journey to search for the other five Elements of Harmony, with each respective member of the elements trapped inside presumably. Character Dreamer, at the beginning of ''Dreamer, is an anarcist figure who, living life by himself with no mentors, companions or even friends, finds a pessemistic view of the world under Frost's control. Much like nearly all ponies in Equestria, he does not find happiness in reality, but in his dreams instead. However, unlike the bast majority of ponies who have succumbed to Frost's control and choose to live under his rule, Dreamer is one of only few who were alble to break Frost's spell over the minds of sentient beings that caused them to hypnotically accept Frost's power, without the ponies themselves knowing they have done so. Dreamer's entire character is built around this, being a lone wolf and with hardly no contact with society. Dreamer at first is a stubborn, ignorant and selfish stallion. His main supply of needs is achieved through looting, mainly from other ponies. Although he is in a sense "cut-off" from the general society, when he eventually does meet anther of his kind, Dreamer is a respectful, loyal and loving stallion. His respect is only shown to those who have also not accepted Frost, and since he rarely comes across these ponies and they all have usually been captured from him, Dreamer's pessemistic side is more prominent. As the story of ''Dreamer ''progresses, his negative attitudes fall away more and more as he travels to Equestria for the first time since he was a colt. In addition to always being accompanied by Twilight Sparkle, a pony who he puts all his trust on, he begins to meet more and more ponies who secretly have escaped the Canterlot Barrier and discover the personalities of those who are trapped in the Canterlot Barrier. Dream world Dreamer's very own world that he steps into when he goes to sleep has, since he was a colt, a plain field of wheat under a mildly cloudy sky. The flat landscape represents his view of Equestria under Frost's control - a dull, flat surface. In his dreams, he is accompanied by a manifestation called Love, who is litterally Dreamer's Fiancé in his dream world. She is a true representation of what he sees in an uncorrupted pony; a being of love and joy who sees happiness in everything. It is also the person Dreamer desires and thrives to be as a pony.